


Dumb in Denial

by Sunshineandteddybears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit has a crush, M/M, Poor Deceit, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is oblivious, Tall Tales, he be a moronsexual, he just wants princey boy's love, inspired by a tumblr post, like super oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: Inspired by tumblr post: https://snakeboicouldbegayer.tumblr.com/post/184149360032/roman-sometimes-when-i-really-hate-myself-deceit Credit going to  @snakeboicouldbegayer and @roanoaks for creating this amazing idea.Deceit is hopelessly in love with Roman and wants to make it known to the other. However his way of wooing and seducing the creative aspect seems to be flying over his oblivious head. No matter what he tries it seems Roman misunderstands his intentions. He needs a new plan if he ever hopes to make the Prince his.Meanwhile, Roman seems to be also catching the romantic feels. But there's no way Deceit could possibly feel the same, he's just being a good friend. Right?





	1. Deceit P.O.V.

Deceit smirked to himself as he slithered through the shadows of the mind palace, pleased with himself with how well his plan to woo the Creative aspect had been going. It started with all those compliments, and appealing to Roman’s nature during their interactions. Then he moved on to sending the other pictures of cute and sex celebrities he knew would catch Creativity’s fancy whenever he was feeling blue.

  
  
It was slow going, easing his way into Roman’s good graces, and with it his heart. But he saw no need to rush the pace. Slow and steady won the race and all that. He had actually just progressed to the next step, including a picture of himself amongst the latest load of celebrities. It took him forever to get a picture he liked of himself that seemed flattering enough, in the hopes that seeing it would invoke a similar reaction that all those other men brought out in Roman.

  
  
Now all there was left to do was wait.

Making his way towards the kitchen, with plans to reward himself for bravely moving onto the next step with a delightful dessert, Deceit was all but skipping. That was until he heard voices. Slowing down to a halt, he listened to pick up who was speaking. It sounded like Roman, talking excitedly to someone. 

Moving silently closer to the entrance, he peeked around to see what was happening. Indeed there Roman was, showing off his phone to Logan. “ Sometimes when I really hate myself, Deceit will send me pictures of guys I have a crush on. It’s so sweet.” he heard Creativity say, full on gushing to Logic who seemed uninteresting but humoring his companion. Heat filled up Deceit’s cheeks as he grinned. “But last time, he also sent a picture of himself on accident.”

Heterochromic eyes widened in shock as his jaw nearly dropped. On accident? ON ACCIDENT? Without a sound, he sunk into the darkness and reappeared into his room. He went straight to his bed and flopped upon it, groaning to himself. 

Time to think of a new plan.

\--------

The new plan was genius! Instead of sending pictures of attractive famous men, he would just send pictures of himself. All different and showing off all his best physical traits. And a few ones that were meant to be viewed as sweet to help charm the princely figure. “He’ll get the message this time.” he muttered to himself as he hit sent.

There was no way it’d fail!

Pleased with himself and his brilliant thinking, he left his room and strolled through the Mind Palace. Creeping by the common room, he stopped once more at Roman’s voice. He was once again talking to Logan who seemed to be paying him little mind. “Wow he keeps sending them on accident.” he heard Roman remark. “I wonder if I should tell him he sent the wrong pictures.”

  
  
Deceit sunk back down to his room before letting out a blood curdling scream. 

\--------

Ok so it didn’t work the first time around, but Deceit refused to give up! Perhaps if he kept at it, the sweet fool would figure it out. Roman wasn’t stupid after all. He’d connect the dots in no time. So he took more photos of himself, in various poses and lighting and outfits. When satisfied he sought out Creativity himself.

He found him in the common room once more, relaxing on the couch. No one else was around. Perfect. 

Without a word, he took out his phone and sent the pictures to the other. Shortly after he heard Roman’s phone let out a notification sound. That was when he even took notice of the snake-like aspect. “Oh! Hello Deceit!” he replied cheerfully, and for a second the lying aspect was filled with fluttering butterflies. Which was so not ok. 

  
  
“Hello.” he replied, smirking as he attempted to be unaffected by Roman’s smile. He watched as the other went to check his new messages. The confused look that filled that handsome face caused dread to creep on in. But then a spark of understanding brightened those brown eyes and he began to feel hope. 

  
  
“Ohhhh I get it now!” Roman declared, his lips stretching out in a grin. Deceit perked up at his words. 

  
  
“Really?!” he asked, before clearing his throat and attempting to look like he wasn’t at all excited by the news. He needed to play it cool. Laughter left Creativity’s lips as he looked towards the snake.

“Hahah, that’s a funny joke!” he remarked and that hope Deceit had felt shriveled up. He said nothing as he sunk down to his room, hands clenched tight into fists. As soon as he was hidden away within the confines of his bedroom, he moved straight to his wall and hit his head against it. And then again. And then again. 

When that started to hurt a bit too much he turned and plopped once more on his bed with a groan. Then he buried his face into his pillow and screamed. It was therapeutic and helped him release his urge to kill. “I will not murder my romantic interest. I will not murder my romantic interest. I will not murder my rom-”

\--------

Ok so maybe Roman was a little stupid. That was ok. They were all a little stupid in one way or another. Deceit could live with that. All he needed to do was keep it up. It’d have to click in that disney-obsessed brain eventually. Right?

He didn’t exactly have any other plans so he just had to hope the answer was yes.

So he kept it up with the pictures, eye twitching whenever Roman responded with an lol or told him how funny he was. It was both infuriating and endearing. Curse that prince and his infectious smile that made his stomach twist and turn.

And what was worse was that Roman was telling everyone about how funny he was. He overheard the creative aspect show off to Logan, telling him all about it. “Deceit is so great with humor. Instead of sending me pictures of hot celebrities, he replaced all the pictures with himself. Isn’t he hilarious?” 

Logic looked confused, clearly not understanding the joke, but nodded all the same. “Yes, that is hilarious I assume.” And even worse than that was Virgil had been nearby and seemed to realize exactly what had been really going on. His response to which was to shriek with laughter. Deceit slunk away with heated cheeks.

Anxious asshole.

\--------

Lying upon his bed and staring up at the ceiling, Deceit sighed heavily. He didn’t want to admit it, but it seemed that Roman truly was a dumbass gay. Which meant two things. One: he was moronsexual. And two: “I need a new plan.” 

Life was totally fair.


	2. Roman P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's reactions to Deceit's initial plan and his discovery of his own feelings. What is a poor creative being to do when he believes the one that holds his heart is only being a kind friend? Time for some extreme action Deceit.

It was becoming a dreadful day as Roman lounged in the common room, drained of any fresh ideas. Everything he was coming up with was cliched or he had already done before. How was he to be helpful to Thomas if he couldn’t come up with anything good?_ You can’t._ His thoughts hiss out, weighing heavily upon his incorporeal form. _You’re useless. Why does he even have you? He can get better ideas from a mad libs book_. 

Romance winced at that one, curling in on himself. It was a good thing the others weren’t around, he couldn’t bare the thought of any of them seeing him not at his best. Patton would fret like the father figure he was, but Virgil would probably roll his eyes and call him a drama king. Logan would either ignore him or bore him with facts about why his issues were nonsensical. None of those would help him at all when he was like this, and knowing that they saw him in such a state would make him feel worse. _I don’t want them to realize how useless I really am._

  
  
A buzzing in his pocket pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to slowly uncurl. It took him a moment to wiggle his phone out of his pocket but once he did, he checked to see what had caused it to vibrate. Seeing a series of texts from Deceit caused his eyes to widen in shock. What did the wily snake want? 

  
  
Ever the curious one, it was part of being Creativity, Roman opened up the messages. He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but seeing tons of pictures of male celebrities had not come close to mind. They were awfully cute ones too. Ones he knew Thomas, as well as himself, had crushes on. 

  
  
“Awww what’s got you all smiley?” Patton’s voice startled him, making Roman jump slightly as he looked up. And it was then that he realized what the moral aspect said. He was smiling. 

  
  
_Oh._ He hadn’t noticed it stretch out on his face. He looked back down at his phone, eyes glancing through the pictures again while his smile grew. “Deceit sent me pictures of cute guys.” he finally answered. 

  
  
“Well that was sweet of him.” Was Patton’s reply. And as Roman finished scrolling through them all, he couldn't help but agree.

  
  
_Yes._ he thought, hitting reply and sending Deceit a smiley emoji. It was.

  
  
\-------

  
  
It was not the only time Deceit did something so kind and sweet that cheered Roman up when he was feeling blue. Anytime he was feeling down trodden or worse, he would find himself getting pictures sent from the lying aspect. All with the attractive celebrities that he crushed on. It was always caught him pleasantly surprised and never failed to chase away those gloomy thoughts. And Roman found himself appreciating Deceit greatly.

  
  
As the weeks passed, he found himself smiling the moment he felt he got a message. And it would grow when he saw that it was indeed from the dark side. When he mentioned it in passing to Logan, the logical aspect was more than pleased to go off on speech about Pavlov. Roman only partially listened, getting the gist of associating one thing with another and thus triggering responses. But then he got a text from Deceit of a particularly cute guy and everything else went in one ear and out the other

  
  
\-------

  
  
Roman hummed a merry tune as he moved about his room, coming up with new creative plans for Thomas’ videos. He had been in a better mood the last few weeks than he had for a long time. And it was all thanks to Deceit. It was kind of funny, that a dark side seemed to be the one to always cheer the creative aspect up. But he did and Roman was touched by the lengths the other went to make him smile again. Such as the latest route the other had taken.

  
  
Where once he sent Creativity pictures of attractive celebrities, now they were pictures of the snake. At first Roman had thought it had been by accident, one or two slipped in with the typical pictures. But as more showed up, and entirely replacing the celebrities, he finally figured out the other was trying to be silly!

  
  
And oh how he enjoyed it!

  
  
It never failed to brighten up his day and he was always sure to inform Deceit that he liked the pictures and thought it all to be funny. Deceit would always give the oddest reactions, or never respond to the texts, but that was probably just because he was unused to receiving praise. Which, was quite tragic. 

  
  
He would need to make a point of singing the other’s praises more often. It was what he deserved for his chivalrous act of kindness. And a prince must always repay such good deeds after all! Furthermore, it would be nice to see Deceit smile sweetly at having his positive actions recognized and rewarded. Perhaps they would even be as nice as the smiles he gave for the pictures.

  
  
_He does have very nice smiles._ he thought, cheeks feeling slightly warmer.

  
  
\-------

  
  
Curiously, Deceit never did things like that for anyone else. Roman asked around, none of the others got the funny jokes or other means of cheering up from the snake. He only ever did it for Roman. Which was… touching. The creative aspect felt special that only he was the one to get such treatment. He didn’t know what he did to gain the other’s friendship like that, but he loved it all the same.

  
  
Virgil seemed to find it hilarious, but not in the same way Roman did about Deceit’s jokes. It was like it was at something else regarding the lying aspect. What that something else was, Roman had no idea. And he didn’t like not being in the loop. But Virgil wouldn’t tell him, instead would just snicker and say “If you knew it’d be less funny Princey.” 

  
  
Anxious Asshole.

  
  
With a dramatic sigh, Roman sought out the others to see if they knew what was so funny. Logan was just as clueless about the new joke as we was about the one Roman knew. Creativity didn’t even know why he sought him out. Foolish hope that he would have some insight perhaps. Patton wasn’t that helpful either. Not a clueless as Logan, but he seemed to develop a different idea entirely.

  
  
“I don’t know what’s got Virgil in stitches, but I do think it’s cute how Deceit’s been cheering you up.” That had confused Roman a bit. Cute? What was cute about it?

  
  
“Care to explain Padre?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

  
  
“Well you know,” Patton began, grinning brightly. “All those pictures of course! First with the guys you used to crush on and now him! You two are just so sweet I could have you for dessert.” The fatherly aspect giggled at his own joke. “It’s really cute how twitterpated you two are.” 

  
  
Roman’s cheeks became painted with pink as heat filled his face. “T-twitterpated?” he sputtered out, eyes wide. “That’s not it at all!” How on earth did Patton come to that conclusion, Roman had no idea. “We’re not like that at all!”

  
  
“You’re not?” Patton asked, tilting his head while a confused pout filled his lips. The princely aspect shook his head. “Huh. My bad kiddo. It just seemed like you were. You’re always smiling at his photos and you talk about them all the time.”

  
  
“I just appreciate the gesture he puts in cheering me up!” Roman insisted, his face getting a little darker. “B-besides, he does it all as a joke.” Patton looked even more confused at the mention of that detail. 

  
  
“I don’t get it.” he said, brows furrowed. A sentence that should have put warning signs in Roman’s head. Because Patton was the master of jokes, besides himself of course. However, no red flags were raised. Instead his focus was entirely taken by Patton’s next sentence. “You sure Deceit doesn’t have a crush on you?”

  
  
The princely figure sputtered some more, his face red as he shook his head fiercely. “No no!” he insisted, hands flying about with abundant energy. “He doesn’t I assure you! He’s just being nice.” Deceit having a crush on him, what an absurd idea. The lying aspect would never have such feelings for him. That just wasn’t possible. 

  
  
Patton’s face morphed into a thoughtful look as he examined Roman closely. “Do you wish he did?” he asked gently. Roman felt himself freeze, eyes widening in shock.

  
  
“I-” he began, suddenly feeling at a loss for words and greatly afflicted. “I need to go.” he said, and sunk down to his room. The moment he was there, he fell upon his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Did he want Deceit to have a crush on him? Did he like the wily serpent in that way?

  
  
He thought back to the way he felt whenever he got a new photo from the dark side. How he felt when the two of them talked. Of the compliments that feel so easily from Deceit’s lips and the way he looked when he smiled.

  
  
_Great Gatsby! I have a crush on him!_ he thought with sudden realization. For a moment he felt a loss of what to do. How did he feel about having romantic feelings for entity of lies? What was he to do about them? _It doesn’t matter._ a sinister thought hissed in his ear. _He doesn’t like you in that way. He’s only being nice._ Right. How could he have forgotten that detail?

  
  
There was no way Deceit would ever feel the same way.

  
  
\-------

  
  
Roman sighed, his body draped across his bed once more. He had been morose since his discovery of his own feelings. How could he be so ignorant of them in the first place he had no idea. He was the embodiment of romance for Pete’s sake! But more so, the realization brought forth the knowledge that he wanted something he could not have. 

  
  
And it sucked!

  
  
_Ignorance is truly bliss._ he thought, sighing again. He wished he had never realized this terrible knowledge. Not that crushing on Deceit was terrible, just liking him and knowing he’d never be liked back was. What he wouldn’t give to go back in time and warn himself of his pining fate.

**Ping!**

  
  
Roman blinked as his phone went off, indicating he got a message. He could feel the corners of his lips tug before he forced them down into a frown. What a fool he was indeed for not recognizing his own besottedness. He almost didn’t want to open the message. 

  
  
He was too curious however, and too infatuated, to pass up seeing what kind of pictures he was given this time. Opening it up, the creative aspect was thrown for a loop. What he got wasn’t a picture of Deceit at all.

  
  
It was a picture of roses, a bouquet of them to be exact. Bewilderment filled up inside him as he looked at it, and only grew when he received a following text message. 

  
  
**SneakySnek: Open your door.**

  
  
Blinking, Roman stood up and cautiously moved towards his door. When he opened it, there was no one there. However upon looking down, he discovered the very bouquet of roses were lying in wait upon the floor. In quiet awe, he bent down and picked them up. The blossoms were perfection, large and bright with an enchanting smell to them. He wanted to press his whole face into them and just smell their aroma all day. He would have too, had not a new text message arrived.

  
  
**SneakySnek: Follow the trail.**

  
  
_Trail? What trail?_ he wondered, blinking before looking back down. Chocolate brown eyes blinked in surprise upon seeing rose petals sprinkled onto the ground. It started at the doorway where the bouquet had rested and continued on down the hall. Charmed and curious, Roman set out to follow the flowery path. 

  
  
His eyes remained glued on the petals, feet moving swiftly to try and find where the path ended. So focused on the task, he did not bother to look up at all as he walked. Causing him to miss the confused looks of Logan as he passed the logic aspect unknowingly. He then also passed Patton with no notice, the moral aspect giggling and beaming as he saw what was occurring. 

  
  
The petals came to a stop into the common area, right in front of the couch. Frowning in confusion, he finally lifted his gaze from the floor. He was taken by surprise once more as what greeted him was a long plushie in the form of a yellow snake. It had a red bow tied around its neck and a tiny velvet tongue poking out. _So cute._ he thought, reaching out to touch it. It felt so soft. 

  
  
**Ping!**

  
  
Nearly jumping from the sudden sound, Roman scrambled to pull out his phone and read the latest message. He hoped it would hold an explanation for all the sudden gift giving, not that he was complaining. It was so sweet of Deceit to do that and made Roman want to melt into goo. But that was part of the problem, he wasn’t sure his poor heart could take such friendly gestures when he wanted so badly for them to be romantic. The message held no such clarity however.

  
  
**SneakySnek: Go into the Kitchen.**

  
  
Sighing out in fake exasperation, a besotted smile stretched on Roman’s lips. He grabbed the snake plush with his free hand and did his best to wrap it around his shoulders before making his way to his new destination. At least the trek to the kitchen was a much shorter route. He was quite excited! What awaited him in there?

  
  
He was all but buzzing with energy when he made it in, eyes searching for what next present awaited him. The gift in question this time was a tray of cupcakes. “Yum!” Rushing towards them, Roman was more than ready to grab one as best as he could to try it out. But when he got closer he realized they spelled something out. 

  
  
**R O M A N + D E C E I T**

  
  
Oh!!! The romantic aspect cooed out as he looked at the sweet message on the cupcakes, warmth filling his cheeks. _How sweet! He made friendship cupcakes!_ he thought, pleased as pie (despite the fact that there was no pie). _I wonder if this means we’re best friends?_ As much as he wished they could be more, being best friends would be nice. And if that was what Deceit wanted, he’d be content with that. 

  
  
**Ping!**

  
  
Roman snapped out of his thoughts and took his phone out once more. But before he opened the new message, he decided to take a picture of the cupcakes. He had to! They were too cute and sweet not to make sure he had a permanent copy of their appearance. Grinning at the picture, he admired it for just a moment before closing out. Then he opened the message.

  
  
**SneakySnek: So?**

  
  
Blinking, Roman tilted his head. So… what? _Oh! Maybe he wants a reaction for the gifts._ he thought, typing up a response. It was not easy with his armload of gifts, causing him to wince at any misspelling or failure to properly space, but he couldn’t go about fixing it.

  
  
**HisRoyalHighness: Thank younso much!I love them!  
HisRoyalHighness: The roses are breatgtaking and the snek isnso cute!  
HisRoyalHighness: Havent triednthe cupcakea yet but they look darlimg.   
HisRoyalHighness: You’re such a sweet friend.**

  
  
Shortly after sending his texts, of which he included heart emojis to demonstrate how much he loved the gifts, a hand fell upon his shoulder and spun him around. Eyes blown wide in surprise, Roman came face to face with the lying aspect himself. “Oh! Hello!” he greeted, a little breathless. He hadn’t expected to see the other so soon. He wasn’t sure his heart was ready. 

  
  
“Hi.” Deceit greeted back, though through clenched teeth. “Was that friend thing you’re way of rejecting me or are you just still not getting it?” The other went on to ask, confusing Roman greatly. 

  
  
“Not getting what?” he asked, brows furrowed. He was starting to feel like he did when Virgil laughed but wouldn’t explain the joke. Only this time, there clearly wasn’t a joke going around. Deceit inhaled deeply through his nose, mismatched eyes closing as if to calm himself down. 

  
  
“Right. Ok. Apparently that wasn’t clear enough.” the other muttered, and Roman wondered if he had meant to hear that at all or not. “Alright, I’m going to just come and say it.” Anticipation started to fill up inside Creativity. “I like you.”

  
  
That was it? He knew that already, with how kind and caring he was towards him. “I like you too.” he replied. Of course he liked Deceit a bit more than what the other clearly meant, but he thought it was all rather obvious. His answer didn’t seem to placate the other though, for the Snake growled in frustration.

  
  
“No!!! You don’t GET IT! I _like_ you!” That… didn’t clarify anything. With another growl, Deceit gan to lightly shake him. “Romantically you idiot! I like you romantically!” Oh… Oh!

  
  
OH!

  
  
“Oooooh!” Roman replied dumbfoundedly. Heat bloomed in his face as his cheeks turned the same shade of red as his sash. “Really?” he couldn’t help but ask, just to make sure he was hearing correctly.

  
  
“YES REALLY!” Deceit yelled out in exasperation. “I have been wooing you for weeks you oblivious fool!” Honestly Roman should have felt offended by the insults, but his mind was too focused on the fact that Deceit liked him. In a Romantic way. And had been wooing him. Which meant… which meant…

  
  
“So all those photos to cheer me up had been your way of wooing me?” he asked, starting to feel very silly to have ever thought of them as a joke. 

  
  
“Yessss!” Oh boy, Roman had indeed been a fool. Now it was embarrassment that stained his cheeks red, the creative aspect wishing the ground would swallow him up. Although, technically it could if he just sunk back down to his room until he regained composure- No! He couldn’t do that, such an action would be cowardly! And Roman was a brave prince!

  
  
A brave prince who just learned that his crush was wooing him. A squeak left his lips as he turned even redder, burying his face into the flowers and plushie. Which were gifts from his apparent suitor. This was both the greatest and worst thing to have ever happened to him. The poor princely aspect had no idea how to react. 

  
  
“Well?” Deceit demanded, and Roman peeked up to see a single brow raised. “Do you have anything else to say?” Oh! Right. Roman needed to give the other his response. But he was woefully unprepared! How could he properly convey his feelings on such short notice? 

  
  
_But I can’t give him no answer!_ he thought, biting his lip as he scrambled for ideas. He needed to do something! Even just a small sample of all Deceit had done for him. He needed a- a- A token! “Just a moment!” he exclaimed, juggling the gifts in his arms to free up a hand of his. Using his ability as Creativity, he conjured up a picture frame that held a photo of himself looking regal and lovely. At least he thought so.

  
  
“For you.” he stated, offering it up. As Deceit reached out with a confused look upon his face, the creative entity continued. “A token of my affection.” Realization seemed to dawn on the snake-like being, his mismatched eyes wide and seemed to sparkle. He took the offered gift and held it close to his chest, a light tint of red coating his human half of his face. 

  
  
Roman’s own face was still very much red, but a proud smile stretched across his lips. And in a moment of boldness, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Deceit’s scaly cheek. A squeak left the other, and when he pulled back he was met with a dazed look upon Deceit’s face and a tiny smile on his lips. 

  
  
_Oh!_ he thought, feeling his insides turn to mush, _It is as nice as the ones in the pictures._ He hoped he would get to see many more of those lovely smiles from that point on. “Would you like to help me eat these cupcakes?” he asked, feeling both hopeful and shy. Deceit seemed at a loss for words for a moment before he nodded. “Wonderful! Let’s take them into the common room and watch a movie! It’ll be like a date!” Deceit seemed to turn redder at that but nodded and turned to grab the tray. Once he did, Roman placed another kiss on his amour's cheek before leading the way back to the couch in the common room. When they approached it, the princely figure carefully set his roses down on the coffee table before going to set up a movie. He selected Lady and the Tramp, a classic he held dear and thought was very fitting for the two of them.

  
  
Once it was all set up he practically skipped to the couch and sat down beside Deceit, cuddling up to him. He had to adjust his snake plushie to do so but he managed, he wanted to cuddle with both of his snakes. 

  
  
As the opening credits began to play, Virgil came into the room. He took one look at the two of them before rolling his eyes. “Well there went my fun.” he drawled out before turning around to go back where he came. Roman stuck his tongue out at his retreating form before the words registered.

  
  
“Gloom Day knew?” he exclaimed, eyes wide. Deceit chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. 

  
  
“I’m pretty sure my intentions were obvious to everyone but you.” he remarked. Roman pouted at that.

  
  
“Not true! Logan had no idea either!” Deceit merely raised an eyebrow at him before chuckling lowly. 

  
  
“He isn’t experienced with these kinds of feelings. Unlike a supposed embodiment of romance.” The lying aspect playfully poked Roman, causing him to squirm before huffing. But before he could make a rebuttal, Deceit kissed him. It was short but sweet and immediately shut him up. Roman turned to mush, sighing softly as it ended. “Now there was a mention of eating cupcakes?” Coming back to himself, Roman realized that the other had grabbed one of them. The one with the letter R.

  
  
“Oh yes!” Grinning, he reached out and grabbed the one that had the letter D. He took a bite out of it, eyes closing in bliss. “Oh these are divine!” he remarked after swallowing, snuggling more into his scaly suitor’s side. “I sure am lucky to have a boyfriend that can bake.” The sound of coughing filled the air and Roman sat up quickly to look over at Deceit. The lying aspect was indeed coughing, as if he had inhaled some spit or pieces cupcake. “You ok?” he asked, his free hand reaching out to pat his back.

“F-fine.” Deceit gasped out, a few more coughs escaping him. “I wasssn’t taken by ssurprissed or anything.” Well that was clearly a lie. But Roman hadn’t been sure what had captured his significant other by surprise. Thinking over what he said, a wiggle of worry wormed its way into his heart.

  
  
“Was that not ok?” he asked, voice quiet and unsure. “Calling you my boyfriend.” he clarified. The princely aspect bit his lip as he waited for Deceit to say something. What he got was a flushed snake.

  
  
“No. No that’ssss fine.” the other replied, turning the cupcake in his hand. “You can call me that as much as you want.” Roman beamed at that and returned to his snuggling position.

  
  
“Good.” he said, bringing his attention to the movie. After a moment, an arm wrapped itself around him. It made him grin as warmth bloomed in his chest. He could get used to this kind of attention. “You’re the best boyfriend.” Deceit spluttered, causing Roman to chuckle before taking another bite of his cupcake. Yeah, he was the absolute best. It was astounding he never realized sooner. 

  
  
He had certainly been a dummy, but that was ok. He got the prince of his dreams.


End file.
